


The warmth of death

by alma76



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma76/pseuds/alma76
Summary: A continuation of my previous work "It's not the end yet".A collection of one-shots about the challenges life as a vampire throws at Zoe. And how it transforms Dracula too. And how their relationship develops.
Relationships: Agatha Van Helsing & Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula & Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Series: New Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. The quality of mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question of significance.

After leaving Kathleen, they stopped briefly at Dracula's condo and her apartment, to take some clothes. Then they went straight to the airport, where Dracula's private plane was waiting to take them to Namibia, at the older vampire's suggestion. Zoe had slept most of the flight, but her companion had woken her when they were flying across the country, so she could already watch the beautiful but dry landscape. She had gaped at the sights below them until they landed to the small airport near Windhoek. Renfield, as competent as ever, had arranged a car to pick them up and drive them to a very luxurious lodge where they had stayed only a day, before leaving in a SUV driven by a local guide to the desert and the beauties of the least illuminated country in the world.

They have been travelling for three weeks already and the ex-doctor couldn't seem to grow bored of the dry land, the continuous sun and the dark handsome creature who accompanied her.

They had stopped in the desert of Sossusvlei, in the Namib, and were currently staying in a quiet lodge near Sesriem. The sun was behind them and soon to set behind the mountains that were surrounding the lodge. Zoe was sipping a glass of wine, while Dracula had a glass of their blood reserve at his elbow. The logistic nightmare of travelling with their private supply of blood throughout a country with barely any tarmacked roads and largely desert covered didn't seem to be more than the usual everyday life difficulty to their lawyer. As annoying as Franck Renfield seemed to Dracula, he surely knew how to deal with any and every challenge the Count threw at him. Zoe liked Franck : he was a nice man, quiet and efficient, always polite and calm. That's probably why her husband was so often irritated by him : nothing ruffled the lawyer and Dracula lived for ruffling people.

As for drinking wine, contrary to popular belief, and with great relief, Zoe had discovered she was still able to drink. Otherwise, she didn't know how she could have gone without her morning cup of tea.

She took a few more sips of her wine, before working up the courage to ask the question that was nagging her for a long time.

\- Vlad, I need to ask you a question, which had bothered me since the moment I woke up.

The older vampire, who was lounging in a very comfortable armchair, answered without taking his eyes of the beautiful spectacle of the sunset reflecting on the dry mountains.

\- Shoot.

\- Why did you try to kill me? I know you said to Jack that it was a mercy killing and I supposed it is true in part, but it wasn't all, was it?

Surprised, Dracula looked at her.

\- It wasn't just mercy. So, was it because of Agatha?

Dracula took a moment to think about how he could answer before settling on :

\- No. At least, not only.

\- So, why?

He had asked himself this same question so many times in the past months, and he still didn't have the answer.

\- I don't know Zoe. You brought me back the sun.

\- Yes. And you should have been out there with your new power, leaving a trail of destruction, as was you usual pattern, right?

Dracula sighed.

\- What do you want me to say? You threw me a challenge. I could never resist a challenge.

Zoe smiled at the obvious avoidance.

\- What then? You decided to conquer death by not fearing it? A little extreme, don't you think, after 500 years avoiding exactly that!

Dracula returned her smile with one of his smug grin :

\- Well, it worked, didn't it?! We are alive...

Zoe chuckled at the term :

\- We are NOT alive, Count Dracula. We are vampires : the very definition of not-alive!

Dracula widened his smile :

\- Look on the bright side : at least, you are cancer free!

Zoe let out a dry laugh.

\- You can say that again!

Dracula sat straighter, his smile dimming before facing her completely.

\- Do you regret it, Zoe? Not dying?

Zoe's look went far away, to the mountains they could see in the distance and she stayed silent so long that the older vampire thought she wasn't going to answer. Finally, she looked in his direction with a small smile.

\- No, Vlad. I don't regret it. If only because I can stand in the sun in the middle of the desert in a country I never went before.

\- Good. Because we have a lot of countries to explore you never went before. And now, we have all the time in the world.

Zoe took his hand, which made him lower his eyes to were their fingers were intertwined. He looked up to watch her with a question in his dark eyes.

\- I want you to talk to me.

\- About what?

\- Life as a vampire.

\- You could read it in my blood, couldn't you?" His voice was mildly puzzled.

\- Yes, I could. Or you could just tell me." Zoe countered with a gentle smile.

Dracula smiled back at her, his eyes filled with amusement:

\- Well, until recently, it was all night life and blood bath, to be honest.

The younger vampire chuckled.

\- And now?

\- I met this great woman. She's a vampire too. She's smart, she's brave and I can't seem to frighten her. She makes life a lot more interesting.

\- I must admit my life was much quieter before I met you.

\- Good. I don't see why I should be the only one to be inconvenienced." That was said with false irritation.

Zoe kept her smile hidden while she answered in the same tone :

\- Hey! You're the one who wanted to see if you could survive my poisoned blood. you can only blame yourself if it back-fired.

Dracula squeezed her hand briefly, a genuine smile on his face :

\- I am glad it back-fired. 500 years is a very long time to spend alone.

Zoe responded to his squeeze before remarking in a stern voice :

\- Yes, I agree. It was high time someone came to teach you some manners.

At her quip, the older vampire threw his head back and laughed out loud.

A most interesting life in sight, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me giddy, comments make me ecstatic.


	2. A harbinger of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old argument, new arguments. Zoe has a request Dracula won't like.

After staying in Namibia a few weeks, they had decided to relocate to Mauritius. There, Zoe could practice her French, which she had acquired after tasting a very annoying little French cook they met in Cape Town while staying there for a few days. The man was so very arrogant Zoe couldn't help but want to wipe his superior air from his face. Which she regretted for days : the man might have been the best cook of French cuisine in the province, as he boasted in front of them but apparently, he enjoyed very much tasting his own creations. His blood was so full of fat, Zoe felt nauseous for days. Ironically enough, by draining half his blood, she might have saved his life.

Once in the island, they had chosen to rent a villa rather than stay in a hotel. It was more convenient to their particular way of living.

Zoe found Dracula in his office. Apparently he had just finished a video conference with Renfield. She always could tell when he had just had a conversation with his lawyer : he always looked on edge and ready to kill someone. It might not be the best of time but Zoe didn't have time for second thoughts. The moment the older vampire spied her standing in the doorway, his face lightened up.

\- Zoe! I am so glad to see you...

\- Can I talk to you a minute?" The doctor asked in a hesitant voice.

The older vampire raised an eyebrow while gesturing her to come inside the room :

\- Or maybe not! Everytime you take this tone with me, it's either a bad news or I did something to upset you. So what is it this time? What did I do?

Zoe shook her head, smiling at his antics.

\- No, nothing like that. I promise. I just need to ask you a favour, but you might not like it and I would like you to let me explain before you go berserk.

\- Okay! I am listening." Her lover said carefully.

Zoe took a deep breath then started :

\- I would like you to find me some pig's blood, bec...

\- No! No way!" Dracula exploded."I am not letting you reverse to your old habits, Zoe. Not a chance! Even if I have to...

\- No! Wait! Hear me out. I promise you, I don't want to reverse to my old habits, as you put it. But pig's blood isn't all bad...

\- It is animal blood!

\- Yes! I am well aware of that! Thank you very much for the biology lesson." She didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "But that's exactly the point. No, no, listen to me, Vlad. At least, let me explain what I mean.

Her companion looked more than sceptical but after a moment of silence, he nodded.

\- Thank you. You remember I experienced with drug addicts' blood and to be honest, it was a complete disaster : not only it didn't give me the peace of mind I was craving but it made me want more rather than less. And I won't talk to you about the guilt." The doctor fell silent for a moment, but then she shook the bad memories and carried on : "Pig's blood, on the other hand, wasn't a total failure : yes, I still craved, but only because I never drank human blood. Do you understand?

At Dracula's frown, Zoe got that he didn't, in fact, understand. So she went on clarifying her idea.

\- If I drink occasionally human blood... Okay, okay, regularly human blood, I will be fine. But if I drink occasionally pig's blood, it will give me peace of mind. Literally. Don't you understand, Vlad? I need an empty mind, from time to time, or I will go crazy. You made good on your promise to help me and for that, I will be forever grateful...

\- I don't want your gratefulness, Zoe." The older vampire grumbled.

\- You have it anyway." Zoe continued her thought." But it is not always enough. You know I still have nightmares. You told me yourself we are what we eat. If I eat something without a mind, or memories, or knowledge, I won't have to think for a couple of hours and there will be less craving. Once the nightmares stop, I can go without it but until then, I would like to mix. Will you help me with that? Please?

Once he understood her motivations, Dracula had began to relax. At the end of her explanation, he stood up to take her in his arms, relieved that she didn't have her ancient fears re-surface and, at the same time, frustrated that he couldn't alleviate the ones she still had.

\- Of course, honey! I am sorry I didn't think of it myself. We will find you a supply of pig's blood as consequent as you need it.

Zoe buried her face in his shirt and hummed her approval.

\- But in the meantime, I can think of a few distractions to stop you from thinking, if you are so inclined." He offered with a wolfish grin.

Zoe's laugh echoed through the villa, as Dracula dragged her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind a little kudos here, or a small comment there.


	3. The Lord's name in vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, the title says it all. A little fluff for the weekend.

Dracula had been serious when he said he wanted an equal and a partner in his life. Never, in their months together, he made Zoe feel like she was in any way his inferior. By all appearances, he wanted to learn from her as much as she did from him.

With the notable exception of the bedroom. There, he was often the one who set the paces and the one with the strongest creativity. Apparently 500 years without sex tended to give one an insatiable curiosity. Not that Zoe minded. Not at all.

\- I have been wondering." Dracula said, while slowly sliding down her body to her most intimate part, kissing the skin as he went down. "It's all the rage, apparently, with women this days. But it wasn't something we usually do in my time."

\- No?" The word went out breathier than she intended.

\- No." Dracula answered as he nibbled lightly at her thigh.

\- It's...huh... Not...usual... for me either." Her breathing more ragged as he came closer to her centre.

\- Mmm! I want to taste you.

\- You tas..te me...all the...time... Oh! This is...

At the first pass of his tongue, Zoe jerked up towards his head and gripped his hair, whispering :

\- Oh G...

\- _Don't_!

The doctor froze immediately at the familiar voice in her head.

\- _Don't you dare take the Lord's name in vain_!

Vlad had stopped what he was doing the moment he sensed Zoe freeze under him. He raised his head to look at her and saw her watch him with wide eyes.

\- What? Zoe, what happened? Did I do something wrong?

Zoe tightened her grip on his hair, but not to encourage him. She looked shocked. Finally, she was able to utter :

\- It's... It's Agatha...

It was Dracula's turn to open wide eyes :

\- She's here? Right now?" he asked, incredulous.

\- _I'm leaving. I'm leaving. You_ _caught me off guard._ _I was... huh...distracted."_ Even in her mind, the nun sounded as embarrassed as Zoe, if not more. _"_ _But don't you dare take the Lord's name in vain_!" the nun concluded with a menacing voice. Then she was gone.

the older vampire was looking at his lover from his place between her thighs. He watched her relax slightly, which only meant one thing :

\- Is she gone?

\- Ye.. yes. I think so.

\- You think so?

\- No! No, I know so.

\- Good." But when the vampire tried to resume his delicious task, Zoe pulled his hair slightly.

\- Vlad, please. Just stop. Stop a minute. Please?

Dracula raised his head back again to watch at her. She looked a bit shaken.

\- Come back up here, please. Just a moment.

He didn't protest and just did what she asked. He then took her in his arms and asked :

\- What did she say, to shock you so?

Zoe shook her head, before answering :

\- It's not what she said. Usually, she's not around when we... You know.

Dracula chuckled :

\- My, Dr Helsing! Are you embarrassed by... you know?

Zoe looked at him, with a small smile :

\- Of course not. Actually, I don't really know how to define what we do.

Dracula smirked.

\- Oh? Do I need to explain to you? I thought you were a scientist? Isn't it...

\- Oh please! Do shut up! You know exactly what I mean.

The doctor didn't look annoyed precisely, but Dracula stopped his teasing and answered more seriously :

\- Yes, I do. Let's be neutral and say we have sex.

\- Ok. Good. Thank you. Usually, she is not around when we have sex, so she surprised me. And I can always feel her presence but just now, I didn't. I don't understand why.

the older vampire smirked when he answered :

\- You were rather distracted, as a matter of fact.

Zoe shook her head but she mumbled :

\- Yes. That must be it. As was she, apparently. It's kind of embarrassing really.

Dracula took her chin to level her eyes with his :

\- That's not it, though, is it? It's something she said, right? What did she say?

Zoe lowered her eyes, embarrassed, then murmured :

\- She said not to take the Lord's name in vain.

Dracula stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing so hard, his eyes filled with tears. he felt Zoe try to pull out from him, so he tightened his embrace, still laughing.

\- Oh! I'm sorry, Zoe. But this is too much. I know, I know. It is kind of a turn off, I agree. I am so sorry you have to live with such a stuck-up conscience in your head. Oh! The irony : a vampire with a conscience.

Zoe struck him weakly, grumbling :

\- This is not funny, you know.

\- Oh! I am sorry, darling. But it is a little bit funny.

Zoe answered with a groan before nestling back against him.

He stroked her back and arms, before whispering seductively in her ear :

\- You can take my name in vain, I won't mind.

Which had exactly the effect he hoped : she, in turn, laughed out loud. After a while, she quietened down and wrapped her arms around him, still chuckling before saying :

\- Thank you, Vlad. I needed that.

\- Anytime, my sweet. Anytime.

He felt his lover relax against his chest and didn't try to rouse her again.

Later in the night, he'd make sure she wouldn't take the Lord's name in vain. Multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


	4. What cannot be seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe discovers a new ability. Dracula has some fun.

Zoe woke up with a start and a gasp. Next to her, Dracula stirred, then rolled onto his side to watch her, extending his arm to rub her own soothingly, and asked in a surprisingly clear voice for someone who was asleep seconds ago :

\- What is it, Zoe? Another nightmare?

Zoe sat on the bed, shaken.

\- I don't know, Vlad. It was very realistic for a nightmare.

Dracula groaned and scooted up to rest his back against the headboard.

\- A bad memory, then. One of mine?

It was then that he realised that the doctor was shaking. Without hesitation, he slid closer to her and took her in his arms.

\- Hey, darling. What happened? It's not like you to be so distressed over a stupid memory. What was so awful?

Zoe curled up against him and put her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she finally answered :

\- No. I don't think it was a memory either. I don't know what it was. Probably an expression of my messed up mind.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

\- Not particularly, no. It probably was just a stupid nightmare, as usual. She sighed. " I'm sorry I woke you up. Sometimes I wish I were able to shut my mind like you do.

Dracula was stroking her back and arm slowly back and forth, trying to make her relax. After a while, it seemed to work, as he was aware of her weigh settling more heavily against his chest.

\- It will come in time, don't worry. Go back to sleep." He told her softly, lulling her back into slumber.

\- What about you?" she murmured, already half gone.

\- I'll stay awake a bit longer.

The younger vampire snuggled a little more into her kin then sighed deeply. A few moments later, her lover felt her relaxed into sleep.

He laid her back on the bed, keeping her in his arms. He looked at her peaceful face for long minutes, wondering what could have frightened her. Zoe didn't frighten easily, even when she was human. That was one trait she had in common with her great-great-aunt and one he always admired in both women. A simple nightmare couldn't have such an impact and she sounded sure it wasn't a memory. The more he thought about it, the more Dracula contemplated a very different possibility.

**************

The next morning, Zoe woke up rested, if still a little puzzled by her dream. Dracula's place was already empty, so she dressed with whatever piece of clothes covered her enough and went on the hunt for her first cup of tea. When she made a beeline to the kitchen to put the kettle on, she spied the older vampire on the sofa, his computer on his lap. His attention was to her, not the screen.

\- Good afternoon, sleepy head. Did you have a restful night when you went back to sleep?

\- You know I did." She answered, all her attention to the preparation of her favourite drink. When the cup was prepared to her liking, she went back in the living-room to plop herself beside him and leant to his side to watch what captured his interest on screen. She was surprised to see he was on a Skype session and even more who was the caller on the other side.

\- Hey, Zoe. How is it going for you?

\- Hello, Jack. I'm glad to see you. I'm good, thank you. How are you?

\- Not bad, thanks. I've been working with Dr Hooper the last couples of weeks. I am thinking of specialising in pathology.

Zoe smiled at that.

\- Hey! Jack, that's good. Pass along my love to her, okay?

\- Will do. Hum! Count? Did you have any other question for me? Because I have to go to work soon.

\- No, thank you, Dr Seward. You've been very helpful.

\- Oh? Ok. See you, then. I guess.

\- Goodbye.

And Dracula closes his laptop, then turned to his kin, who was watching him with an arched eyebrow.

\- Jack? You called Jack? Whatever for?

The count bent towards her to take her lips in a soft kiss which turned heated very rapidly until Zoe was half lying on the settee, her lover's hands stroking her legs and slowly crawling upwards. Zoe grasped the eager fingers in her own before she lost her composure completely.

\- Stop, Vlad. Please stop.

Dracula complied immediately and removed himself from her, his hand running through his hair. Zoe straightened more slowly.

\- Well, you still have the knack to dampen the mood.

\- I'm sorry, Vlad, if I dashed you enthusiasm but we need to talk and you know as much as I do you were trying to distract me from the issue.

Dracula loomed over her with a smug smile:

\- Oh? And was it working?

Zoe slapped his arm but she was smiling.

\- You know perfectly well that it was." She became serious again. "You can't stand the kid. Why were you even talking to him. And in an apparent friendly fashion, on top of that.

\- What? I can't be friendly with your little protégé? Are you afraid of what he could tell me?

Zoe looked at him with a dubious expression but said nothing. After a moment, Dracula sighed and put the laptop on the coffee table in front of them. Then he put one of his leg on the settee, to better face her.

\- How are you? Really?

She cast him a doubtful glance.

\- You're trying to deflect. Again.

\- I promise I don't. Please, tell me.

\- Can't you tell, then?

\- Well, I can but I'd rather you tell me.

Her kin was always able to read her like an open book. That he chose not to was a testament to his willingness to trust her.

Zoe reclined against the settee and sipped at her tea. She wanted to give him an honest answer but she wasn't sure herself. Finally, she settled :

\- I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." She insisted at his dubious look. " If a little... unsettled. I don't understand why a nightmare would frightened me so much, but it was so vivid, Vlad. It was like... I thought I was awake, honestly. You know how, deep down, you know you are asleep?" At his nod, she continued. "This time, I didn't feel like I was asleep. It's difficult to explain, really.

\- Will you tell me what happened?" He asked in a gentle voice.

As much as Zoe was wired to resist him when he was his self-assured seducer, her defences crumbled every time his gentleness surfaced. This time wasn't an exception. She sighed deeply :

\- Well, to put it simply, we were set upon by a gang of thugs and they kicked our arses.

\- Literally?" His joke made her smile if weakly. He became serious once again. "Did you notice any particular detail? Where we were, for example? Or their clothes, their faces?

\- Where are you going with this, Vlad? It was... I don't know what it was, but it wasn't real.

\- Will you indulge, please, Zoe?

Zoe shook her head in scepticism but she resumed :

\- All I can tell you is we were in a dark lane, they came from nowhere apparently and they beat the crap out of us... No, wait! I remember something I found odd : they had stakes and" Zoe frowned at the memories. "And crossbows. Why would they have stakes if they were regular thugs and they didn't know we were vampires?! Urgh! I told you it was just a stupid trick of my twisted brain!" Zoe started to stand up but Dracula stopped her from doing so.

\- Your mind is perfectly sane, my darling. I am sure of it. However I have a theory but you'll probably find it outlandish. You're telling me it didn't feel like a nightmare, we agree?

Zoe nodded.

\- But, you are pretty sure it wasn't a memory either?

\- That's right. But I don't see...

Dracula put a finger on her lips.

\- Allow me to finish, please." At her nod, he removed his finger.

\- Now, please try to keep an open mind about this." He looked at her a moment longer then took a deep breath and declared : "I think you should consider the possibility that you had a vision of the future.

There was a blank while Zoe stared at him, then she exploded :

\- What?! This is ridiculous! I am not a prophet, Vlad?! Are you having me on?! Is it some kind of joke to you?!

She was still ranting furiously when her lover took her face between his hands and kissed her. Zoe was so startled, she froze until he released her and carried on :

\- I am deadly serious, darling. And you know me well enough by now to realise that I wouldn't make a joke out of this. I never said you were a prophet. I'm just saying it's possible you found one of your abilities as a vampire.

Zoe gaped at him with an incredulous expression. She wasn't inclined to laugh anymore. Finally she found her tongue :

\- What are you talking about?!

\- I am going to try and explain to you but you have to promise me to listen until the end.

\- Of course.

\- Promise.

\- All right. I promise.

\- Right. As you know, I have certain abilities that mortals don't have. Obviously. But, I thought about it and most of them are linked to my previous life : the intelligence, the ability to learn, the fighting skills. Everything except the ability to transform to bats are just skills I had when I was alive. They are just better : stronger, faster, more acute. So, it wouldn't be a great leap to think that your natural skills as a human being would be enhanced now that you are a vampire.

\- I don't see how it connects with the ability to see the future.

\- When she came to me while we were separated last year, Agatha told me you had a beautiful mind, a capacity to make connections between facts that even she didn't have. And I tasted it on your blood the first time I bit you. She's right : you _are_ fast. In your case, what if what we call visions is just another word for this preternatural ability to make connections? And I read enough about the workings of the brain to know that we make, or at least human beings do, those connections better when we sleep or when we are in state of relaxation.

Zoe didn't stop staring at him with a disbelieving look on her face, as long as he talked. When he fell silent, she huffed in annoyance and grumbled :

\- Hell! You sounded so much like Agatha!

That won her a hearty laugh from the aristocrat and a protestation from the nun.

\- _It didn't sound like a compliment!_

_-_ It wasn't!" Zoe answered out loud.

\- What wasn't?" Dracula asked, curious.

Zoe hesitated briefly before admitting :

\- I was answering Agatha.

Dracula looked inquisitive.

\- Oh yes? She's here? So, what does she think about my theory?

\-  _I think he is dunce and he should have thought of the possibilities far earlier._

\-  Uh... She agrees with you. More of less.

Dracula chortled :

\- What did she call me? A moron? Retard? Or one of her delicious ly old-fashion insults?

\- Something like that." Zoe mumbled noncommittally. To Agatha she asked :

\- So you agree with him?

\- _Of course. It's only logical. Didn't you think about it yourself?_

Zoe pondered a moment, then she answered slowly :

\- I... wondered.

Dracula's voice made her start :

\- You know: it's kind of disconcerting when you have a conversation with your aunt.

\- Sorry." Zoe apologized, embarrassed.

\- _I'm not._ " Her aunt brazened out, which made Zoe laugh.

\- What did she say now?" The older vampire asked with an indulgent smile.

\- She agrees with you and she's not sorry.

\- Of course not. She wouldn't." He confirmed, amused.

Zoe looked thoughtful for a moment until she sighed lightly :

\- Ok, then. I supposed it is a real possibility. But only time will confirmed this one.

Dracula nodded. She carried on :

\- So, do you think I could have other abilities?

Dracula shrugged :

\- We could experiment, if you want.

Zoe smiled ruefully :

\- That would be great. And I'm certain Agatha would be most interesting.

Dracula snorted :

\- I am sure she would.

But an enthusiastic voice exclaimed in her head :

\- _Oh definitely! Could you start today?_

Zoe chuckled. Dracula raised an eyebrow :

\- What did she say now?!

\- She was very enthusiastic with her response.

Dracula smirked but simply repeated :

\- I am sure she was.

**************

By common consent, they decided to go out as usual that night. They had friends to see at their club and it wasn't a suspicion of danger that was going to stop them. they had a pleasant night and when the club closed, they returned leisurely to their car. Even in the dangerous streets and alleys of Johannesburg, they didn't have much, if anything, to be afraid of.

However, while they walked across an alley not far from the street where Dracula had parked the car, Zoe tensed. She looked behind her, then before.

\- Something's wrong, Vlad." Zoe looked around her. "This is the alley, the one..." She fell silent and sniffed the air. "They're here. I can smell them." She added in a strained voice. Without trying to dispute her assertion, he growled to her "Hide" before exploding into a colony of bats. The next few minutes were chaos. For once, she had heeded his order without so much as a grumble of protestation : she was no fighter and she couldn't risk distracting him. From her hiding place, Zoe watched in awe and fascination her lover reappearing (naked?!) behind one the guard that formed the rear, apparently. From what she smelt, they were trying to come at them from both ways but Dracula was too fast for them. The first thug fell on the ground without a groan, but the warlord must have bitten the second because this one made a strangled noise which alerted his accomplices. However, when one of the mercenaries aimed at Dracula's heart, the older vampire pulled one of the thug in front of him, who took the shot straight in his heart. Thrusting him aside without so much as a glance, Dracula jumped on the shooter and took his head in an armlock. Seeing his intent, Zoe couldn't help but shout :

\- Please don't!

Unfortunately, her plea immediately attracted the attention of two other assailants. She backed down against the wall but they aimed crossbows at her. The older vampire didn't hesitate : he clubbed his first prey and moving like a flash behind those menacing his kin, he grasped their head and shoved them very hard one against the other. But in coming to Zoe's rescue, He had let down his guard and two mercenaries were creeping behind him, stakes at the ready.

When Zoe saw them, she didn't think, she just reacted : one second she was rooted to the ground, the next she was plunging her fangs into one of the unsuspecting thug. Dracula, surprised, just followed her and took down the second one. The younger vampire released her victim, once she was sure he was incapacitated and Dracula was safe. Because of her anger, she left him slide on the ground without caring if he was still alive. She then realised she had moved faster than any human could have done.

Seeing the slaughter in front of them, the rest of the mercenaries backed down very fast then turned and fled as fast as they could. The fight could have lasted more than a few minutes.

Her kin approached her with the grace of a leopard full from its kill.

\- You make it very difficult to protect you, you know that. And now, I discover you don't even need protection. How did you do that?

Zoe shrugged :

\- I... I don't know. I just saw you in danger and I didn't think.

Dracula chuckled.

\- Mmm! It must be all that blood of mine I let you drink. I am glad I gave you something more than just sustenance.

\- I'd rather have your cleverness.

\- Come on, Zoe. You are smarter than me and half the world if not more. A few fighting skills can't be remiss, particularly in our situation. Don't you think?

Zoe frowned then nodded reluctantly :

\- I don't know. Maybe you're right." She shook her head, as if she didn't want to think about it just now: "Come on : let's get you home before you are arrested for indecency.

They began returning to the car, while Zoe was asking :

\- On this subject, remind me why you are naked although you had clothes on when we arrived in the alley?

Dracula shrugged :

\- I don't really know. I could never explain it, actually. Everytime I transformed into bats, my clothes just... disappear, never to be seen again." He clicked his fingers. "Like that. It's annoying really : I am getting fond of those modern clothes, so light and elegant and comfortable."

While conversing meaninglessly about clothes, as they were leaving the alley, Dracula finally identified the smell Zoe had recognized so easily as a danger : it was pig's blood. Those morons thought it would cover their scent, or maybe confuse the vampires, but Zoe had drunk enough of the foul stuff to identify it the second she smelled it. Smart girl.

**************

Once they were safely back home, Dracula called discreetly Ryan van Rooijen, his South-African lawyer and the closest thing to a friend he had in this part of the world. While Zoe was otherwise occupied taking a shower, the count asked him to make enquiries. As usual, the young man was very efficient and within two hours, got him names and location. So, Dracula decided to have a little chat with their assailants. He told Zoe he needed to see his lawyer, which didn't strike her as odd since he often settled his affairs with the young lawyer late at night. He drove to Ryan's office and left the car and his clothes there. His transformation into bats had always a disastrous effect on his suits and he came to like his tailor made clothes very much. He didn't want to lose a second set in one night. Then he flew to the address his lawyer gave him, for once choosing stealth against display. He reserved the latter for later.

When he arrived at the warehouse where the mercenaries had taken shelter, his acute hearing detected moans and growls from inside.

\- Oh! You haven't seen anything yet." He thought, a predatory smile on his face. His naked flesh quivered in anticipation.

Silently, he slipped into the building and approached his preys with care. Once he was close enough, he appeared from behind a crate in all his naked arrogance and said clearly :

\- Gentlemen! I think we have an unfinished business to attend to.

He was glad to see that his appearance could still provoke a strong reaction. Panic. Panic was what he inspired to this men. And it was just the beginning.

the men started shooting at each other while trying to hit him. But he was too fast for them once more. He moved from one man to the other, cutting a jugular there, breaking a neck here or even, tearing a head off, biting and maiming with a ferocity and a speed only a very angry vampire could achieve. The fight was finished before it even began. They were no match to him, those stupid little human beings, smelling of sour sweat, pig's blood and fear.

To be honest, h e hadn't had  that much fun in a long while. The beast in him ha d been so tamed the last  few  months, he  even questioned the possibility to summon it again. But he shou l dn't have worr ied : his old instincts took over the moment he entered the warehouse . Most men he drank from, but he h ad made sure to break  their necks before draining them .  He had no intention to  leave a trail of stupid undead behind him . T here was even a head still slowly rolling from one side to the other. He grimaced because he was pretty sure he was going to hear an earful from his  bleeding heart of a lover , but in that case, it might be worth it.  If ever she learnt about this, which he never intended to tell her, obviously.  They weren't innocent nuns in a clos et ed monastery. They were dangerous hitmen, and certainly murderers themselves. As the vampire was concerned, they had it coming.

Looking around him with a satisfied smile, the vampire took the camera a young man had dropped and raising it at eye level, he switched it on :

\- You know my name but I'll remind you : I am Count Dracula. I am a 500 years old vampire and a warlord. You sent, my partner Dr Helsing and myself, a gang of your thugs. Know that I killed them all. You brought this on them. You seemed to have forgotten that I am once and foremost a cold-blooded monster and my time with Dr Helsing didn't temper that. The difference is now I have a kin and I always take care of my kind. Out of consideration for Dr Helsing, and because she wasn't hurt in the attack, I won't go after you but be warned that any and every other attempt on her existence, or mine, or any of our close acquaintances, will be followed by bloody retribution, whatever the outcome of your attack. I hope I make myself perfectly clear." Dracula concluded before turning off the camera.

Then he looked around him. A container was open in the middle of the warehouse. Apparently, they came that way. For the vampire, it was perfect. He put all the corpses inside and traces of their stay in the building, as well as the digital camera, with his message. He took the time to clean all the blood and bodily fluids from his skin. No need to let Zoe know what he had done the past hour or so, if he could avoid it. Then he borrowed a phone from one of the corpses and called Ryan to make arrangements to ship the container back to England, by sea he insisted, and clean the building for any traces of their even being here. After finishing his phone call, he threw the phone with the rest of his slaughter, looked around one more time, then walked out of the building in a very calm and serene way. He was already thinking about the end of the night with his lover. Once outside, he disappeared in a chaos of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I was able to write it. I am not completely satisfied with it, so if you have any ideas how to improve it, particularly the form, I'm all ears. And pen. In a matter of speaking.  
> And, technically, Zoe discovers two new abilities.
> 
> If you liked it, a kudos or comment is always appreciated.


	5. A convenient arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula makes a proposition to Zoe.

After their encounter with the mercenaries, Dracula's demeanour changed. Not in spectacular ways, but often, Zoe could feel his gaze on her and sometimes, she saw something that resembled worry in his dark eyes, which was quite unsettling from such a self-assured and dangerous individual. Then, one afternoon, while she was researching the internet, Dracula settled in his own desk chair, facing her. Zoe could almost sense his mind reeling, but since he didn't seem incline to share his thoughts yet, she tried to ignore him.

After a long moment though, he finally opened his mouth :

\- Zoe?

\- Yes?

\- You know : I thought about it for some time and I think we should marry.

Zoe jerked her head from her computer screen to stare at him in disbelief.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Will you marry me, Zoe van Helsing?

Zoe was silent a moment longer before she threw her head back and burst laughing. After a long moment, she wiped her tears and exclaimed :

\- Oh, Vlad! Sometimes I don't know..." But his complete seriousness made her stop, then the disbelief was back on her face :

\- You can't be serious, can you?!

\- I am deadly serious, Zoe. I think we should marry. If anything should happen to me...

\- What would happen to you? I thought you felt indestructible.

\- Well, after our little encounter with those mercenaries, I don't feel as indestructible as I used to. Thanks the Devil for you and your vision. As I said, if anything should happen to me, I want you to be my sole heir.

\- You can just name me in your testament.

The older vampire shook his head.

\- No, it won't do. I want us to be a family in the legal way. We are a family of blood, Zoe, but apart from your closest friends, we are nothing to each other to the rest of the world. I want you to have the protection of my name and my money.

Zoe could only stare at him, perplexed.

\- What does that even mean?!" She finally asked.

\- I have powerful enemies, most of them were your allies until recently. But by turning you, I put a target on your back too. However, you are aware that I am not exactly powerless, aren't you?

\- I am beginning to realise the extent of your influence, yes.

\- So you know that, in aligning yourself with me in a very official, very public way, that influence will be yours too.

\- I don't quite follow, though.

Zoe was usually faster to catch on, but the mere idea of marrying him might have fried her higher cognitive abilities. So Dracula ploughed on, despite his increasing misgivings about the possibility of her saying yes. For some obscure reasons, it was now essential that she'd agree.

\- Simply put, in marrying me, you would become countess Dracula. By law.

Zoe stared again. At least, she wasn't looking like she was ready to burst laughing anymore. After a long moment, though, she seemed to realise something.

\- Oh! I see.

What Dracula meant by "simply put" was that Zoe would have access to a formidable network of people ready to make her bidding in the blink of an eye, as well as tremendous amounts of money, immediately available on a phone call. Amongst other things. Countess Dracula would be more powerful than Dr Helsing had ever been, even when she was head of the Jonathan Harker Foundation.

\- Whether I am still here or not." He felt the need to specify. "Think about it, Zoe.

Zoe nodded before saying :

\- Let me think about it.

That night, long after her lover had fallen asleep, Zoe stayed awake. She thought about all the possibilities offered by an alliance with a creature as powerful as Count Dracula but also the personal changes it would implicate for the both of them. Zoe turned the idea around and around in her mind until she was ready to explode. Being careful not to wake her partner, she got up and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. When the drink was prepared, she brought the cup to the living room and sat on the settee for a long time. She just sipped it in the silence until she finally asked :

\- What do you think?

The familiar presence didn't answer immediately. She felt the nun pondering.

\- _I think the decision is yours, but if you ask for my opinion, as much as I despise him and everything he represents, I think you should accept his offer."_ Agatha felt Zoe's surprise. _" He's right, you know : that night, you made powerful enemies and this is all my fault._

\- How is it your fault?!

\- _I taunted him. I never thought... I really am sorry, you know. I should have said_ _earlier. If not for me, you would be at peace... No, please, let me finish_ " she insisted when she felt her niece was about to protest. " _Instead, you have to learn to live with guilt and constantly fight your most dangerous urges. When I said all th_ _o_ _se things that night, I didn't think about consequences, particularly to you. I was showing off, demonstrating how clever I was. It wasn't actually very clever of me._

Zoe sighed.

\- Agatha... I appreciate you apologising but even you, as clever as you are, couldn't have foreseen the consequences. In any case, you are in my head, you know I don't feel the same. I am glad I'm not dead. There's... compensations.

\- _Yes, I know. And I also know you already made your choice. I can feel it, even if you bec_ _a_ _me very good at hiding some of your thought_ _s_ _to me. So why ask for my advice? Or is it my blessing you seek? In that case, you have it. However reluctantly. Because, remember, Zoe, I know your true feelings. Don't let them blind you to the real nature of the beast_.

\- It's not being blind I am afraid of, Agatha.

\- _I know, my child. I am afraid, in this instance,_ _I can't be of any assistance. The choice will have to be yours and you will have to face the consequences, unlike me. Regrettably._

After her conversation with her aunt, Zoe had to face one truth : in the end, her decision wasn't weighed by the practical reasons Dracula pointed out but by a stronger urge even she was reluctant to name.

In the morning, she informed Dracula of her decision.

\- Okay, then. I'll marry you.

Dracula's face broke into a genuine smile :

-That's great.

But she frowned, glanced at him with what looked suspiciously like embarrassment then lowered her eyes. The older vampire tilted his head to the side, watching her intently :

\- Okay : spit it out.

Zoe looked up and grimaced :

\- I need to ask you a favour.

Dracula smiled encouragingly :

\- You know you can ask me anything, dear.

She hesitated a moment longer then :

\- I'd like you to be my heir. Well... One of them. I wish to change my testament. As soon as possible.

Dracula glanced at her, puzzled :

\- Well, that's a strange favour to ask for someone who just accepted a marriage proposal. What does it have to do with our arrangement?

\- Everything, I'm afraid.

\- All right. What would that entail exactly?

\- All my money and properties go to Jack. I want the rest to go to you.

\- Which is?

\- The rest of my estate : my shares into the foundation, my patents and all my other possessions.

Dracula stared intensely at her then a slow dangerous smile formed on his lips :

\- Oh! I see! In other words : the easy life for Jack, the troubles for me." But the gleam in his eyes was unmistakable : predatory and thrilled. Anticipation. The older vampire was spoiling for a fight.

Zoe chose to ignore it for now and remarked instead :

\- You don't need the money, Vlad : you're richer than Bill Gates and Donald Trump put together.

Her red herring worked. His smile turned smug :

\- That's right. And, actually, I am rather flattered.

\- You're so easy to flatter, Count Dracula. How so?

\- Well, I find it flattering that you trust me enough to leave me all your _important_ possessions." The emphasis on "important" didn't escape her. "How can you be sure I won't run to those JHF businessmen and sale them your shares and patents, for example?

\- I am not. But, as you said, I trust you. I trust you would carry out my wishes not to let those greedy men ruin my life's work. And, in any case, I know you are distrustful of them as much, if not more, as I am." She suddenly made a face.

\- What now?

\- I'll have to ask Franck to make a little... adjustment on the date.

Dracula looked perplexed.

\- Whatever for?

\- I might be declared dead at any moment, Vlad! And unlike you, I don't have the luxury of 500 years behind me. I can't fake my birth certificate.

\- And?

\- If you try to execute a new testament from me now, some people will challenge it in court and they most certainly will win their case.

\- Do you know something I don't, Zoe?

\- Of course not!" But the younger vampire lowered her head to avoid his eyes. Dracula sighed.

\- I won't ask you further, Zoe. I just wish you'd talk to me.

\- I will." She answered in a quiet voice, still not looking at him. "Just give me time.

\- In that case, leave your testament as it is and when the time comes, just ask Jack to sale me back your estate.

\- I can't do that.

-Why not?" The older vampire was growing frustrated. "Don't you trust you favourite pupil?!

\- I do. But in this particular case, I can't. I trust you with my life, but Jack don't. When the time...

\- You mean : "if the time comes...", right?

\- Yes, of course. _If_ the time comes, I can't be sure Jack would release my estate to you, so I'd rather you have them by testament. I can't trust him to do the right thing, if it comes to that. He mistrusts you too much.

\- Ok, then. In that case, when we go back to England, we will ask Renfield to draw the papers and, well, stamp them with... what date?

\- I don't know : the day of your release from the foundation?

Dracula laughed at the suggestion.

\- Don't you think they'll find it very strange that you leave almost your entire estate to your nemesis?

Zoe chuckled.

\- My friends always told me that I have a peculiar sense of humour. They won't be able to prove that the document was antedated, so good luck to them to challenge it in court." Then something he said struck her at last. " England? You want to go back to England to marry?

Dracula shrugged.

\- I don't really care. We could marry here, but since you don't want any future legal troubles, I thought it best. They won't be able to challenge _that_.

\- Yes. I guess you're right." Zoe said softly.

After that, it was simply a matter of flying back to London, obtain a certificate and go to the registrar's office in Bloomsbury, which was where Dracula resided. Jack and Franck Renfield were asked to be witness, at Jack's huge dismay and the lawyer's delight. It took a bit of convincing from his mentor, but the young doctor finally agreed to be her reluctant witness.

However, before they entered the registrar's office, Dracula drew his future wife to a discreet corner and began kissing her softly. Zoe gripped his forearms, as he put them around her waist to pull her closer. But too quickly, he broke up the kiss.

\- I know I was the one to ask you, darling. But are you sure you want to do this? Whatever that is, I don't want you to have any regrets, come tomorrow. If worse comes to worst, we'll find another way.

Zoe gazed into his dark eyes silently before coaxing him towards her, so she could take his lips once more, with that kind of urgency she sometimes displayed when they were together. Dracula didn't mind her passion, despite the very public location, but an insistent throat clearing behind him made him realise they had an appointment to keep. Zoe must have heard the embarrassed lawyer because she broke the kiss at the same time. She didn't completely withdraw, keeping her arms around his neck, where they had snaked during their passionate embrace.

\- I won't." She answered his previous question, in a whisper. "And I do."

Then, at last, she pulled out from him but took his hand to lead him inside of the civil servant's office.

***************

After the ceremony, when they were back at Dracula's place, for a thank you lunch for Jack and Renfield, the older vampire took his new wife aside and put a beautifully crafted wedding ring made of silver on her left ring finger. Zoe stared at the old fashion jewel then at her husband, confused. The handsome vampire stroked her face gently and smiled at her :

\- It is the tradition to give a ring to one's bride, isn't it?

Zoe glanced at his left hand and spied a similar band on his ring finger. She pointed at it :

\- I see you have one for yourself.

Her hand still in his, her husband leant to kiss her slowly and tenderly until she had to grip his shoulders for support. Only then did he straighten up, with a faint smirk on his lips :

\- Some traditions are more satisfying than others, I must say.

Zoe slowly opened her eyes to watch him intently.

\- I thought it was only a legal arrangement.

Dracula laughed.

\- Oh! It is. Don't worry. It doesn't mean we can't enjoy the most delicious parts of the institution, does it? Apart from that, it doesn't change anything between us, does it?

\- No. No, of course, it doesn't.

\- All right then. Let's entertain our guests for five minutes then we will have our own entertainments." Her husband concluded while extending one hand towards her. After barely an hesitation, she took it.

He was right, of course, it didn't have to change anything between them. But Zoe couldn't help but feel that, for her at least, something had changed. She wasn't sure, however, whether it was for good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this one. To be honest, I loved writing it. Haha. Hope you like it.  
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment : they are always most appreciated.


	6. If ever thou shalt love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe asks a question to Dracula, which make him reflects on his past and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't say it every time but, it goes without saying : thank you to all who took time to leave a kudos or a comment. I really appreciate it.

To her utter surprise, Dracula offered Zoe to take her on a honeymoon. Of course Dracula being Dracula, he didn't use the term "honeymoon". One afternoon, he just asked :

\- What do you think of a little holiday, Zoe?

The younger vampire smirked:

\- Holiday? It's not like we work all year round.

\- Well, I thought maybe we could go on a little trip, just the two of us, you know, to celebrate our wedding.

\- You mean like a honeymoon.

\- Well, if you want to label it, yes, like a honeymoon.

Zoe rolled her eyes at his avoidance, but, after an hesitation, she told him she would love to go back to Scotland for a few days : reacquaint herself with Edinburgh and maybe hike in the Highlands. Dracula agreed to both without a second of hesitation and after some preparation, they went. After two lovely days in Edinburgh, where she showed him all her favourite haunts, they continued to Fort William where they explored the beautiful country around. Then they drove to the Isle of Skye where they stopped at Portree. Two days of an astoundingly dry and sunny weather allowed them a wonderful roundabout hike until they stopped at a lovely bed and breakfast where they could shower and sleep in a real bed. They arrived late, so that the landlady wouldn't offer any meal. Zoe had forgotten the hospitable demeanour of the locals because they were offered a collation despite the late hour. Of course, they politely declined.

After a long hot shower where they took times to wash each other and... other pleasant things, they laid in bed for some time, listening to the quiet of the night in the middle of Scotland when Zoe turned to him :

\- Vlad?

\- Yes?

\- May I ask you something?

Dracula lifted himself on one elbow :

\- Of course. I don't know why you have to ask. Is it embarrassing? Or...

\- Please, do shut up!" Which made the older vampire smile : "Okay.

Zoe stayed silent a moment longer, apparently gathering some courage before asking :

\- Did you love Agatha?

\- Love her?! Goodness me! Where does that come from?!

Zoe looked a bit embarrassed :

\- I don't know. At times, the both of you sounded so... intimate.

\- Well, I drank her blood. There's nothing more intimate than that. Not even..." Dracula frowned, suspicious: "Is this about _our_ relationship?!

Zoe shook her head vehemently :

\- No. Not at all. It's not that.

She took his hand before continuing :

\- I trust what we have. It is not about us, I promise. It's just... Sometimes I wonder. Agatha doesn't say much about your encounters at the time but I always feel... I can't explain really. And you... You seemed to like her very much but... but you also didn't hesitate..." Zoe faltered.

\- I didn't hesitate to kill her, you want to say. Twice.

The younger vampire opened wide eyes, shocked at his admission.

\- She didn't tell you?

Her head shook.

-Mmmm. Not my proudest moment, my meetings with your aunt. She outsmarted me every time.

Dracula sighed then stayed silent for a long time. After a while, though, he shook himself back to reality and answered his lover's question :

\- But _l_ _ove_ her? No, I don't think so. I admired her. She was a worthy opponent. We had a lot of fun together.

An offended voice with a Dutch accent resonated into Zoe's head :

\- _I most certainly had not fun with this...this vampire!_

Zoe smiled. Dracula looked at her, smiling back.

\- She's protesting, isn't she?!

Zoe nodded. Dracula amended, in a conciliatory ton :

\- Okay. Maybe I had fun. A very disturbing one, I suppose by your standards. And hers, I guess. But keep in mind I was less polished and very bored at the time... But she was interested! Curious, at the very least.

Agatha kept silent into her niece's head, which made Zoe only smile more broadly.

\- I think she agrees with you. Albeit reluctantly.

\- At least, she's honest.

Then the older vampire continued his train of thought.

\- I am not even sure I am capable of love. To be frank, All I know is I feel lust for you and an overwhelming urge to protect you. Maybe a sense of ownership too...

Looking very affronted, Zoe retorted smartly :

\- I am not your property! And I definitely can take care of myself, thank you very much. It's not because we are married now...

Dracula raised his hand in a placatory gesture.

\- That's not what I said, Zoe. I am well aware you can take care of yourself and that you are not my property.

\- Good. Because I don't intend to change everything in my life, just for you.

\- I don't expect you to!

\- You have to promise me : you will let me live my life as I see fit. You are not my keeper!

\- Of course not! I am trying to give you an honest answer to your question. Will you let me finish my explanation for a change?!

Zoe had the grace to look embarrassed.

\- Sorry.

\- The relationship I had with your aunt, it was a mix of admiration and blood lust : she was smart and I wanted to appropriate her cleverness. But, at the same time, she was the first person in 400 years who came close to understand me. So I wanted to make her last.

Zoe was getting a little green so her husband decided to cut short his explanation :

\- But, no, I didn't love her. Just grudging respect. And what about you?

The question was unexpected and Zoe looked at him without understanding :

\- What about me?

\- Do you love your aunt?

Zoe looked really taken aback by the question :

\- Of course I love her! She's family!

\- Annoying know-it-all as she is, smart ass, arrogant?

\- Arrogant?! My aunt's not arrogant!

\- _Well! This is my cue, I think. I don't think he's still talking about me, my dear. Have fun._

And with that, Agatha was gone.

\- Who...?" Arrogant... indeed. Understanding dawned on the doctor and she grinned at her husband.

\- Yes! As arrogant as she is.

She pushed him on his back and straddled him with an expression of hunger on her face :

\- But, you, my Count. I feel lust for you and an overwhelming urge to protect you. And maybe a sense of ownership...

At his words thrown back at him, the older vampire, grinning widely, put a hand behind her neck to pull her to him and answered with an expression of raw desire :

\- You can own every part of me, Countess.

And he kissed her hungrily.

Their conversation would have to continue another time.

***************

_That night, when he went to sleep after making love to his wife, he found himself back on the cliffs of Whitby. Which meant only one thing :_

_\- So! Count Dracula, you've never loved me, you say. It's a relief I must say._

_Dracula couldn't help but tease :_

_\- No disappointment? Not even a smidgen?_

_\- Good Lord! Certainly not! If that's what you would do to someone you love, I can't bear to think what you'd do to people you really dislike._

_The smart retort made him smile, although he didn't raise to the bait. Instead, he asked:_

_\- Where is Zoe?_

_\- She's exhausted the poor girl. You tend to do that to her lately." Which won her a smug smile."I didn't know vampire could feel exhaustion." The nun continued her train of thought."This is really interesting, actually. Do **you** feel exhaustion?_

_Dracula thought about it for a moment :_

_\- Sometimes. When people ask me really boring questions._

_Which won him a roll of eyes and a snort._

_Then he remarked :_

_\- Do you realise that you only appears when she is in deep sleep?_

_\- Of course, I do. I am not a dunce, unlike someone I know. It's because she is the dominant personality. I'm only here for the ride._

_Dracula laughed lightly at her insult. He had actually missed their sparring._

_\- I missed you, Agatha._

_\- Well. I certainly didn't!" She answered smartly. Like aunt, like niece._

_\- So, why are you here, then?" The vampire asked, amused._

_\- I..." Agatha looked around her. "I've actually no idea. Did you call me? Did you want to ask me something maybe?_

_It was her turn to have a smug smile on her face._

_\- Do you know something I don't, sister Agatha?" The count asked in a carefully neutral voice._

_\- There's no need to be Sherlock Holmes to realise that everytime we meet here, it's to talk about Zoe. And since, for once, it is not of my choosing, I deduce reasonably that you are the one who called that meeting. So, what do you want to know? Does she love you? You know the answer to that question. Now, the more interesting question is : do you love her?_

_\- I... don't know." Dracula hadn't intended to be so honest even with someone he considered the closest to a confident._

_\- You realise it doesn't matter to her, do you?_

_Dracula looked at the nun with a slightly puzzled face._

_\- No. I didn't realise._

_\- When she decided to marry... Hold on! Why should I be the one to talk to you about that?! You should talk, the both of you._

_Agatha started to go away._

_\- No! Wait! Agatha, please! What were you going to tell about our marriage?_

_She turned to him with an annoyed stance :_

_\- You two! You behave so casual towards each other, you don't even know how to talk anymore. You were more forthcoming last year. Get a grip, Count Dracula. And find your heart!... If you have something resembling it! Otherwise, this time, she'll leave you!_

_And she dumped a very stunned vampire in the middle of the cliffs._

***************

Dracula opened his eyes slowly. He was back in their bedroom, Zoe lying still next to him, her fingers entwined with his. She wasn't a big cuddler, his wife. Probably her English upbringing. But, she liked the little touches : a brush of hand on his shoulder when she walked across the living-room to the kitchen to prepare her cup of tea, a press of her fingers on his thigh when they were in the car, her arm tucked in his when they were taking a walk. And, strangely, she always held his hand while sleeping.

He wasn't much of a cuddler either before he turned her. But since their reunion, he never seemed to have enough of her. Awake or asleep. At night, he often waited for her to fall asleep just so he could snuggled against her back, his arms around her waist. Either she trusted him, or she liked it without admitting it, because she never woke up, pushed him back or punched him in the gut, which she was perfectly capable of, as he discovered painfully one night while he tried to calm her during an apparently very disturbing nightmare. His wife might not realise it yet but she was _very_ strong.

He tightened his hold on her hand and thought about their earlier conversation. He really didn't know if he was able to love someone. Even when he was alive, it wasn't a common emotion in his world. Marriage was for lineage or lands or such things, children were raised by servants and tutors. Boys were instructed in the arts of war, as girls were tutored in the arts of the house. He couldn't remember feeling any love for his wife or his sons. Pride at his children's achievements, probably. Some form of respect for his wife. He clearly remembered he was faithful to her, as long as she was alive. But love her? Not that he could remember.

He shook his head as to free himself from those reminiscences and came back to his wife's question : did he love Agatha? But, maybe, the more important question was : was he currently in love with Zoe? Was a mix of lust and care the definition of love? He certainly missed her when they were apart : her warmth, paradoxically, her cleverness, her wit. Her strength. Her smile.

He frowned : introspection wasn't his usual way of dealing with things, particularly questioning his actions. Regrets and remorse had never been his strong suit : no use in thinking back about things he couldn't change anyway. But this was not about regrets or remorse. He didn't regret coming back to her. And he certainly had no remorse turning her. It was about feeling emotions that were so foreign to him, he couldn't recognize whether he was feeling them or not.

Next to him, Zoe stirred and mumble something indistinct. Then she turned to him and flung her arm across his chest before snuggling on his side. As carefully as possible, he turned on his side to face her and put his arms around her, to gather her closer to him. With a smile, he felt her cuddle deeper into him with what sounded suspiciously like a deep contented sigh. Then she was still again.

Content. Whatever his feelings for her, at that moment, and come to think of it, since he came back for her, he felt contentment. More at peace and far less murderous than the 500 years prior. So, he didn't care if that was love or not. They were making things work between them and that what was the most important thing. Why would he care if he couldn't define what he was feeling for her? They were not human, they didn't have to define their relationship like those did.

And with that comforting thought, he drifted back to sleep, surrounded by her fragrance.

***************

When Zoe woke up, the sun was high in the sky, flooding their bedroom with its beams. She stretched languorously then rolled on her back to look behind her. As usual, Vlad was already gone. She remembered vaguely his body against hers and his arms around her waist. The memory made her smile : he was such a cuddler. From this particular individual, it always came as a surprise.

Zoe looked at the ceiling, remembering their conversation of the previous day. She realised long before he came back that she loved him, blood-thirsty monster that he was. And after a long time of guilt and anger, she had made her peace. After all, his times were different from the 19th and even more the 21st century. And he had changed, despite the incident in South-Africa, of which she was well aware. She understood his point of view at the time, or the one she supposed he had, since they never discussed his going back to their assailants to finish them off. She thought about it and for him, it was a way to protect them both and to send a very clear message to the new heads of the Jonathan Harker foundation : don't play with what you don't understand, you might get people killed.

Maybe it was just rationalization on her part. But she made her bed and now she had to sleep in it.

She didn't expect, or even ask, him to change for her, to better fit the image of the redeemed beast. It wouldn't be fair to either of them and, perversely, she loved him exactly for what he was and maybe because of what he was.

She put a pillow on her face to smother a groan. She was such a freak.

\- Everything's all right?" A deep rumble asked softly. Zoe startled. She was so ensconced in her thoughts, she didn't realise her lover was in the bathroom. She removed the pillow from her face and looked at him. He just looked... amazing. Really, a fine specimen of a... vampire. Despite his more than 500 years of undeath, he had retained the aspect of strength and agility he must have had as a human warlord. And, well, just wearing a towel low on his hips, he was displaying a fair amount of muscles and... and... Zoe gulped. She hadn't lusted for men, as fine as they were, in her entire human life. What was with this particular creature that made her so... hungry?!

When he arched an amused eyebrow, she realised she was ogling, so she lowered her eyes, trying to remember what they were talking. Ah yes! He asked her a question.

\- Yes, I'm fine. Sorry I was lost in thoughts.

Dracula gave her a lopsided smile.

\- Yes, I could see that. They didn't look happy either. You know : when I have some thoughts troubling me, I found that thinking about something more pleasant helps clear their resolution.

Zoe had a suspicion he knew exactly what she was thinking but she wasn't ready to talk about it. Instead, she crooked her finger to coax him towards her and she breathed with a seductive tone she didn't know she was able to conjure :

\- Well, I know of one thing that would definitely distract me from my worries.

His smile turned feral. She wasn't often the one to make overtures and he wasn't one to deny a lady her pleasure.

Discussion will have to wait, she thought, as the older vampire let his towel fall on the floor and walked towards her with the grace and predatory gait of a wolf. Then when he crawled slowly on the bed above her, all rational thoughts flew out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I did not write this chapter in reaction to Moffat's comment, about which I ranted quite a bit on my blog. This chapter was already written, I was just editing it.
> 
> If you liked it, a kudos or a comment would make my day.


	7. Something for the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their close brush with disaster in South Africa, Dracula decides it's high time his wife learns how to fight. Which leads to some very interesting situations and one tiny encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back. After months of real life getting in the way, I finally managed to finish a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

After their "honeymoon", they decided to stay a few weeks, or longer if they feel like it, to their mansion near London. It was quiet, secluded and large. Perfect for what Dracula had in mind. It was high time he taught his wife some self-defence. After South-Africa, he wanted to be sure she would be able to defend herself, even when he wasn't with her. He was pretty sure she actually already knew how. She just needed to be made aware of it. Preferably before the next urgent situation she would be confronted to.

So, one afternoon, the count brought his countess behind the mansion, where a woodshed, stockpiled with wood, was standing against one of the house's wall, while a hundred yard further a thick forest was hiding them from prying eyes.

\- I was perfectly fine inside the house, Vlad. You know I am trying to study our blood.

\- Come on, darling. A bit of fresh air and exercise are good for the mind, you always tell me.

\- For humans, yes! But we don't need...

\- Just let me show you. I'll explain in a second, okay?

Zoe let herself being dragged there, looking mildly intrigued by her husband's words.

\- What are we doing here exactly?" She finally asked when the older vampire had positioned her where he wanted.

\- We, my dear Zoe, are going to fight.

At his words, Zoe's expression morphed into one of disbelief.

\- I beg your pardon?!

\- Beside your ability to see the future, it's high time we discover your other skills.

\- My other abilities? But what does it have to do with fighting?!

Dracula came so close to her, she had to raise her head to look at him.

\- When those thugs attacked us, you couldn't seem to be able to fight back until you saw me in danger, then you didn't think, you reacted." Dracula reminded her, with a smug smile.

Zoe look down at his shirt's buttons, embarrassed :

\- Well, yes! I couldn't really let them kill you. You are not _that_ annoying. Not yet anyway.

He put his fingers under her chin to lift it, so he could look into her eyes when he answered softly :

\- I am glad you were there, Zoe. I discover every day one good reason to be with you.

Zoe's answering smile almost made him forget why they were outside in the first place. But he shook himself and reached for Zoe's shirt, starting to remove the buttons. Zoe slapped his hands to no avail.

\- And, now, what are you doing?

\- Well, isn't it obvious? I am removing your clothes." Dracula was clearly enjoying himself.

\- Stop this instant, Vladislav Basarad! I am not getting stark naked in the open.

\- Whyever not? You won't get cold, you know that. Or are you worried about the neighbours?

The man was infuriating!

\- It's not about the neighbours, Vlad! It's about all this exercise of futility. I don't need to fight. I don't intend to get myself in any other fight ever again.

At this words, Dracula grew serious and stopped his hands, to watch his wife in the eyes.

\- Don't be naive, Zoe. They will come back for us. In a few months or a few weeks. They won't stop now. And I want you prepared, with or without me. in any case, two are stronger than one.

Zoe watched her husband serious face for a long time, before nodding her agreement. She finally sighed :

\- you win. But why do you need to remove my clothes? They are comfortable enough to fight.

The older vampire grinned with a wicked gleam in his eyes :

\- Oh my dear wife! If I don't remove your clothes, I am going to ruin them.

After slapping his hands away again, she started to remove the garments herself, while grumbling :

\- You just want to see me naked is all.

Dracula laughed at her retort, while divesting from his clothes :

\- That too. And you never know : maybe it will distract me enough.

Zoe snorted :

\- Yes! A woman can dream. Ok, warlord, show me you moves.

Dracula chuckled before doing exactly that.

They were sparring for an hour or so, when Zoe started to look around, seemingly distracted.

Dracula lowered his hands before exclaiming sharply :

\- Zoe! What are you doing? You can't get distracted in the middle of a fight!

Zoe didn't seem to listen to him, for suddenly, she turned to the woodshed, asking :

\- Do you hear that? It sounds...

\- There are probably rats in the wood. Come on Zoe!

But the younger vampire was already moving toward the stock of wood.

\- Zoe!" Dracula called after her, annoyed, but to no avail. So he did what he could only do : he followed her.

\- Don't tell me you are hungry. We had a delicious meal not five hours ago." He taunted her. Zoe shot him a sharp look over her shoulder before turning back in the direction of the sounds.

All of the sudden, the older vampire saw an opportunity and charged her, intending on surprising her. But, either his wife had anticipated his move or just knew him too well, she was expecting his attack. When he reached her, she seized his outstretched arm and threw him over her, effectively crashing him into the pile of wood. Logs showered on him as he spied a smug smile on his wife's lips. Dracula was so stunned, he didn't immediately realise that Zoe had also located the source of the sound, which were a now terrified mother cat and her litter of kittens. Zoe let out a delighted shout :

\- Oh look at them! They are so cute!

They were looking like some small version of a tiger, the wild feline and the A.A. Milne's character, now that he could focused on them.

\- Yes! Really cute. We could eat them!" Dracula answered dryly, while picking up one of the kittens by its neck from his person. The little ball of fur, braver than his brood - or probably more stupid, thought the older vampire, had started to climb along his leg before he got up. Its tiny claws barely registering on his hard skin, the vampire didn't feel the little pricks until the kitten was half-way up his limb. The tiny cat was wriggling in his hand, hissing his displeasure at being manhandled, while the mother cat, which Zoe had gathered in her arms, was meowing in fear for its innocent, if brainless, kid.

\- Vlad! Stop it! You are hurting it and you're frightening the mother.

\- That's kind of the point." Growled the vampire. Zoe touched his arm slightly and waited for him to look up at her before saying gently :

\- You're not that creature, darling. You don't hurt animals for sport. Except maybe humans." She added with a smirk.

Looking at his wife, Dracula's face relaxed in a half smile.

\- No, you're right. We can't have that : a vampire frightening a kitten.

After putting the mother down, with the rest of its litter, Zoe pried gently the terrified ball of fur from her husband's hand :

\- You don't eat animals, Count. There's no need to hurt them. Or kill them." Dracula raised a dubious eyebrow but agreed nonetheless:

\- No, you're right.

She cooed at the animal : "Don't be frightened, little one. He is not going to hurt you.

To the Count's dismay, the tiny animal started purring while butting its head against Zoe's chin. Of course, his soft-hearted wife couldn't help but laugh. She continued cuddling the kitten, while the mother was now rubbing against her bare legs. Which was giving some ideas to the older vampire. And not about fighting, or more accurately, a different kind of fighting, he was thinking lewdly. He wasn't paying much attention to what Zoe were telling to the kitten, until she remarked :

\- See? Beneath all this hard exterior, he is just a puppy.

Dracula bristled with indignation :

\- Take that back this instant! Take it back or I skin your precious kittens and their mother and I hang their hide to a tree!

Zoe pressed protectively the tiny beast against her breast, with a gasp :

\- You wouldn't dare." When she watched the dangerous gleam in his eyes, she gave up : "Okay, okay! You are not a big puppy. You are a big bad wolf with a fondness for tiny balls of fur.

The older vampire grinned lasciviously :

\- The only fur I am fond of...

\- Yes, yes! I get the picture." Zoe interrupted him, her eyes rolling. "Your mind went to the gutter.

Dracula laughed lightly while he picked up the kitten from his wife's hands :

\- Come on, Zoe! You make it so easy all the time, why wouldn't I take advantage of it?!

He stroke with a surprisingly gentle finger the little animal's head before remarking :

\- If you want to keep one, you should keep this one. We would call him Brave but Brainless. Or Jonathan for short.

While her aunt started protesting loudly in her mind, the younger vampire ignored her but still swatted his shoulder :

\- A bit of respect, Count! This man was very brave to confront you and very smart to be able to escape you.

\- Yeah, yeah" The immortal answered distractedly. He was waggling his fingers at the kitten in his hand, that bit and clawed as much as its small weapons permitted it. Dracula couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief :

\- You really are as brave and stupid as your namesake.

He shook his head and put the kitten back down with its mother and the rest of its siblings. The mother hissed and growled at the vampire before it started to lick clean its baby thoroughly.

Zoe watched with amused interest as her husband mused, still glaring at the cats :

\- Cats never seemed to like me.

\- Of course they don't like you. You are a wolf, which is a wild dog.

\- A second ago, I was a puppy! I am not a dog, okay?!

\- Oh but you are." Zoe murmured with a sly tone.

The older vampire looked at her suggestively as he started to prowl towards her.

\- Ok,then, let's say I am a dog" He drawled. Zoe backed down slowly, matching his gait.

\- Yes, definitely." She confirmed, a challenging smile on her lips.

\- Well, in that case, you know what wild dogs do to get to their prey?

\- I have an inkling I am soon going to discover it.

\- Actually..." Dracula stopped and straightened to his full height. "I prefer my other shape-shifting.

\- Your...?" Zoe started to ask, perplexed, before she squealed at the flurry of wings suddenly surrounding her. She screamed while trying to chase away the bats around her head :

\- Vlad! That's cheating!

The warlord instantly reshaped behind her. he grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest :

\- Ah, but my dear wife, there is no rule in battle.

However, either she expected his move, or she was faster than he thought, because she slipped from his embrace before he could lock it.

While breaking into a run towards the woods, she flung over her shoulder, laughing :

\- You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?!

Dracula setting off behind her, a predatory smile on his face, retorted :

\- I kind of did. But this is much more fun.

He chased after her for a long moment before he realised it was useless. She was fast and seemed to anticipate his every move. So he did the best he knew and disappeared in a flurry of wings. After a time, the doctor realised he wasn't behind her and when she looked around and above, she didn't see him anywhere. She stopped running and started to pick her steps carefully while keeping an eyes on her surroundings.

As she looked carefully around a tree in search of her pursuer, Dracula reshaped just in front of her, and pining her against the trunk with his all body, declared, triumphant :

\- Got you!

Not letting her time to recover, he plunged his fangs into her neck, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from his prey. She pulled his hair to force him to raise his head and when he finally complied, took his mouth with voracious lips. She pulled back just long enough to command :

\- Fuck me hard!" Before kissing him like a woman possessed.

Not a man to contradict his wife, Dracula lifted her, while she wrapped her legs around him, and started pounding into her. Zoe could feel the bark of the tree scratching her back but at that moment, she couldn't care less. Her husband's rough handling brought her fast to completion and within moments, she was shouting her release at the stars. Her lover followed closely. Dracula let his head fall on her shoulder and for a long time, they stayed in a tight embrace. Zoe finally ran her fingers through his back and hair and pulled his face for a kiss. This one was gentler than their previous one.

\- Fuck, Zoe. That was... amazing!" Dracula uttered when they broke apart.

\- It certainly was." Zoe agreed with a chuckle."I think the bark of this tree will be imprinted in my skin forever.

Dracula grinned unapologetically :

\- Well, I would apologise but you didn't seem to mind.

\- Mmmmh... I would wipe this smug look on your face but I feel too relaxed to move...

Her husband suddenly gathered her in his arms, eliciting a squeal of delighted surprise.

\- Then, I think it falls on me to move us to a more comfortable location." After a peck on her mouth, he grinned at her with a lustful gleam in his dark eyes :

\- I am not quite done with you yet. Not even close." Before he walked with his wife in his arms purposefully towards the house.

It was almost dawn when Zoe fell asleep, snuggled against his side. After the tree interlude, Dracula had decided that Zoe had enough fighting skills to deflect any more attempt as the one in Johannesburg. They went back to the house and had another softer round of lovemaking.

Dracula was watching the sky slowly turn pink through the curtain-less window, while reflecting on the strange shift his life had taken since he had met Zoe Helsing.

He was particularly surprised about Agatha's reaction to their relationship. He thought she would have fought tooth and nails to extract her niece from his manipulative claws but so far, she has been mostly supportive. It should not have come as a surprise, he thought dryly : when has Agatha ever done what he expected her to do? That was part of why he liked her so much.

His reflections were interrupted by a soft sound coming from the hall, the sound of little paws : one of the kittens had found its way in the house and Dracula was fairly certain he knew which one.

\- If you value your life, little beast, you better not come into this room." The vampire growled menacingly when he spied a small nose picking at the corner of the open door. After a moment of hesitation, however, the small ball of fur trotted brazenly inside the room, heedless of Dracula's hiss. When it reached the bed, it raised its head and with a tiny meow, tried to jump on the furniture. Given its size, the effort was useless and after a few tries, the little beast sat on its haunches and meowed in frustration. Dracula was watching its efforts, split between annoyance and admiration for the kitten's tenacity. He moved his legs under the sheet, which gathered the kitten's interest. It pawed the dangling linen until one of its claw stuck into it. The tiny beast realised then it could climb the bed this way. It planted its claws into it and started doing exactly that, despite the vampire hisses and menaces :

\- Don't you dare! If you climb on my leg, I promise you, you won't stay long! Get back down immediately!

But the tiny feline ignored its much bigger predator and when it reached its destination, all the leg's shaking and all the hissing and growling were useless : the kitten held on with its small claws and, when the vampire gave up, settled comfortably on Dracula's leg. The vampire, not wanting to wake up his wife, couldn't shake his limb hard enough to dislodge the ball of fur.

And then, to add insult to injury, the kitten started to purr. Dracula, eyeing it with a mix of annoyance and dismay, grumbled :

\- I don't care what Zoe said, I am calling you Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much this writer enjoys kudos and comments, so please leave either or both of them if you feel so inclined.  
> This chapter is the third to last. The other two are already written and should follow close. Hopefully.


	8. One of a kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disagreements.

They carried on their routine for several weeks : most afternoons, they fought. At night, they went out, feed and danced.

But Zoe was growing restless. This wasn't in her nature - whatever that meant now that she was a vampire - to stay idle and have fun 24/7. She needed to start some serious research if she had any chance to discover what a vampire truly was and maybe, just maybe, find a solution to their - her - situation. She felt like going mad sometimes, when she thought about an immortal future, feeding on her fellow humans - even if they really weren't anymore. She never fancied herself as an apex predator. Not even a regular one.

So, one morning, she breathed a deep breath and launched into a conversation with her husband, the most self-centred, frivolous and blood-addicted apex predator who walked this Earth :

\- Vlad? Do you still have some properties in Romania?

\- Hum! Yes! Some. My castle is in ruins now so I didn't bother reclaiming it, but when I gave proof of my lineage, some properties were reversed to me. Why?

\- I want to go there. I want to start some research.

\- Research? Whatever for?

\- I want to find out about our kind.

\- But we have fun!

\- I am a doctor and a scholar, I can't stay idle much longer, Vlad. I need to _do_ something. And I have been thinking about it for some time now : I want to start some research about you, try to understand what happened to you.

\- Boring!

Zoe tried to keep her voice even when she remarked :

\- For once, Vlad, could you try and meet me in the middle?! We have been doing nothing but having fun - your kind of fun, by the way- the last few months. Can't you at least consider doing something more constructive?

\- Dear me! Why would I go to the trouble?!" Dracula sounded genuinely baffled. "I am rich, smart, handsome and immortal.

\- Exactly! You _are_ smart. Don't you want to put it into good use? Maybe try to alleviate the suffering of you kind?

Despite the air of utter incomprehension on her husband's face, the doctor ploughed on :

\- Don't you want to help those poor souls find peace?

Dracula smirked :

\- I find a stake through the heart is very effective, don't you think?

Zoe couldn't stop her groan of frustration.

\- I meant in a more extensive range...You helped me, for Pete's sake!

Dracula grew serious.

\- Of course, I helped you! You are Agatha's descendant!

Zoe recoiled as if he slapped her :

\- I am Agatha's descendant? Is that all I am?!

Dracula took a step toward her but she pulled back from his outstretched hand :

\- You know it isn't. At first, it was... Can't we just step back a bit?...

But Zoe wouldn't get sidetracked :

\- No!... Nevermind! I want to help them. They were people once, like me. And you, if you'd take the pain to remember. But you just don't want to...

\- Zoe..." But she only shook her head vehemently :

\- No, no. At JHF, we were just experimenting on your less fortunate fellows. They were...

\- What do you mean "experimenting on my less fortunate fellows"?!" Dracula cut her off, staring at her with a stony expression. "Are you telling you had other test subjects before you had me?!

Zoe turned to him.

\- What do you think, Vlad? That we were not aware of your kind before you arrived? That we thought you were the only one in this world?

\- Well... Kind of.

\- We were not! You may be the most sentient of them, the most aware, and the most interesting of them by far, but we already knew of your kind. Agatha's work came to us, as you know, so we were already aware that some of them inhabit the cemeteries. Among other places.

Dracula dark expression turned darker.

\- And what do you intend to do with your knowledge, doctor Helsing? Some kind of Frankenstein experiment?

\- Oh don't be ridiculous. I just want to find a cure for those poor souls, as Agatha had tried before me. I had enough of wrong doings at JHF. As you are well aware." She added with a challenge in her voice. The older vampire sighed.

\- Yes. Of course. I apologise for my insinuation. It wasn't fair to you... But I think you meant : _we_ are the most sentient amongst them, Zoe. Don't forget : you are my kin.

Zoe sighed, looking pained.

\- Yes. You are right. I am on the other side, now. Thank you for the reminder.

\- Zoe." Dracula's voice was suddenly weary. "This is always the same old argument. But we are continually coming back to it : you can't accept who you are. I thought we were past that, at least...

\- I'm not like you. I want to try to understand what happened to us. Perhaps, after 500 years, I'll be able to accept my condition as it is, but I am not there yet. I saw what it's done to you, to your emotions, to your... your basic humanity and I can't become that, Vlad. I just can't.

\- Zoe..." Dracula tried to reach for her, but Zoe held her arms up, stepping backwards.

\- I.. I am sorry, Vlad. I just can't." She whispered with desperation in her voice. Then she turned on her heels and fled the house as fast as she could.

Dracula called her name but didn't try to follow her. He understood at that moment, she needed time to clear her head. And maybe she needed distance. Maybe they both needed distance, the older vampire thought wistfully.

**************

Once outside, Zoe didn't hesitate much before turning toward the village. While walking at a human pace, Zoe murmured :

\- Agatha?

\- _I am here, child._

\- Did you hear our argument?

\- _Most of it. I am sorry, Zoe. Perhaps, you should..._

\- He is so stubborn, sometimes. How can he be so blind? I just want to do _something_. I am not asking him to turn his life completely around, for... Ugh! It's like he wants me to forget who I am. Was. I don't even know anymore. I feel like I am losing myself.

\- _So why didn't you explain to him exactly like that_ _?_

\- Because he doesn't want to listen!

\- _You know I am_ _the_ _furthest to his biggest fan but you hide a lot from him too. Why don't you..._

\- No.

\- _Zoe..._

\- No. I won't tell him anything that will make him feel obligated to stay. In the end, it wouldn't be fair to either of us and we would come to resent each other." Zoe walked in silence for a long time, arguing with herself. Her aunt chose wisely to keep silent. Finally, the young vampire let out a deep sigh." I think... I think it's time we say goodbye."

\- _If you are sure._ " Was the noncommittal answer.

\- No, I'm not! But I won't force him to do something he doesn't want to.

Zoe sighed again, resigned.

\- I just hope he will see it the same way. He can be so bloody conceited sometimes.

\- _He cares about you, Zoe. He'll understand._

\- Well, I am going to put that to a test very soon.

After this decision, Zoe continued in direction of the village anyway. Maybe a few hours apart would do them good and she still needed to clarify her thoughts.


	9. Sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye.

That night, when she went back, she was surprised to see Dracula waiting for her in the living room.

\- Vlad? I thought you'd be out at this time of night.

\- I didn't want to go out without you. Did you want me to?

\- No. Of course not." Zoe protested truthfully. "Actually, I thought we could talk...

\- I don't want to talk. Are you hungry?

Surprised, Zoe answered nonetheless :

\- No. I am not. Not yet anyway...

Dracula chose this moment to gather her in his arms and kiss her senseless. After a long moment, when he finally raised his head, Zoe stuttered dizzily :

\- Wha..

But he didn't let her finish. The older vampire took her hand and almost dragged her upstairs, towards their bedroom :

\- Good. Come with me. We have an early night.

At those imperious words, Zoe frowned and started to make her displeasure at his high-handedness known, but he reached for her again, and crashed his mouth to hers to show how far he was ready to manhandle her. When she had melted against him, he raised his head and repeated with a much more roughened voice :

\- We have an early night.

Once in the bedroom, he made quick work of both their clothes and laid Zoe on the bed, following her while taking her lips again, more tenderly. He then began slowly kissing and caressing her all over. His callused hands were gentle on her skin, as his lips sent delicious sensations throughout her body. Zoe couldn't do anything but run her hands through his hair and moan softly at the amazing sensations he drew from her. At last, when she thought she couldn't take more, he filled her and, intertwining their fingers, he brought her arms above her head. He paused above her, watching her with a mix of thirst, restraint and something that looked very much like sadness. Except this arrogant creature didn't have this kind of feelings, did he?!

\- Vlad..." She began asking, but his lips silenced her once more as he started moving. As his pace picked up, he raised his head and kept his eyes on her, as if trying to fix an image in his mind. Zoe, effectively pined under him, was moving in time, all the while mesmerised by his beautiful dark irises, turning red. Zoe began turning her head, but a little shake of his kept her eyes on his face until the pleasure was overwhelming and she arched towards him with a low moan. She felt him tense above her and his hands gripped hers with a bruising force.

When they returned to themselves, Dracula lay beside her and pulled her in his arms. Her mind in turmoil, Zoe embraced him and snuggled against him. There had been an intensity in their love-making that confused and disturbed her. Something more she wouldn't define. Something she was afraid to voice out loud. Her husband held her in a tight embrace but didn't say a word either, as if what just happened to them was beyond words.

After a long moment, she felt him relaxed against her, but she knew he wasn't asleep. Several times, she opened her mouth to express her worries but every time, she closed it without uttering a word.

She was still puzzling over his strange behaviour at dawn, when she finally fell asleep. Dracula hadn't released her.

But, when she woke up in the midday sun, He was gone and a letter laid on his pillow. She rested her back against the headboard, then reaching for the envelop, she looked at it for a moment. He had penned her name in a very old-fashioned style, she couldn't help but notice. It was the first time he had written to her, she realised, while tracing the outmoded writing. Then bracing for what she knew she was going to read, she opened it and unfolded the single sheet of paper :

" My dear Zoe,

I thought about sending you an email from the plane but, for once, I decided the old ways were preferable. As you know, I am not fond of parting. So, I choose to speed the process. I get your need to understand our origins, but I can't share it. You are interested in the past, I am interested in the future. I think it best our paths split for a time. This is not goodbye though. We can still see each other, in our dreams or in the flesh. For now, you need your answers more than you need me. But rest assured, dear Zoe, that whenever you need me, you just have to reach out, anytime, anywhere, and I'll come. I'll always come. I trust you know that. In the mean time, I wish you all the best in your quest. I really hope you'll find what you're looking for.

Until we meet again. Vlad."

Zoe crumbled angrily the paper in her hands. The coward! He didn't even wait to tell her directly! She closed her eyes and asked:

\- Agatha?

The nun was there.

\- _Yes dear?_

\- I need you to show me how to call Vlad to the cliffs.

\- _It is_ _ **your**_ _favourite place, Zoe. You actually_ _chose it for us to meet_ _there._

Zoe opened her eyes.

\- But how do I go back? I don't know how to go back.

\- _You are able to predict your future. Surely, a little travel in your mind_ _is far easier. You just have to concentrate on what you want. The Count didn't answer my summons, you know. We kind of met there, I am not sure how. But it was always when he was asleep or_ _in a relaxed slumber_ _and you were in deep sleep. I am pretty sure you could summon him._

So Zoe followed her aunt's advice and relaxed. She concentrated on her favourite place in the all world. Nothing happened. Of course, she could picture very clearly the cliffs as well as the abbey's ruins but she wasn't really there. She tried for several hours before giving up, exhausted. She slumped back on the bed and thought about their last conversation, the last time they made love and about all the things she wanted to tell him but never brought herself to do. Her last conscious thought was how bloody stubborn he was and how this time she was going to kill him!

*************

The plane had barely taken off that Dracula already missed Zoe. Why did he have to leave this time? He couldn't quite remember. Ah yes! Her stubbornness! The vampire growled low. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time?! They could have carried on travelling and having fun and researching their bloody past - his, really - at the same time. But no! With his wife, it was always all work and no fun!

So be it, then, he thought bitterly. He did it once, he could do it again. After all, Count Dracula was nothing but an unrepentant rake and if someone knew how to taste the pleasures of life - and death - it was him. He just had to get used to do it on his own again. If only she wasn't so stubborn, he thought again, angrily.

**************

After a few days trying to reach Whitby Abbey, Zoe started to think she wouldn't be able to contact him. Every few hours, she concentrated very hard on going there, but so far to no avail.

Looking at the ceiling, she thought about the last few months and wondered for the hundredth - or the thousandth - time if it meant the same for him as for her.

\- I am going to kill him!" She exclaimed in the empty room. "I am going to go after him and I am going to stake him."

\- _You can't_ _. R_ _emember_?" Her aunt remarked.

\- Right now, I could, I assure you. How can he be so stubborn all the time? We had fun for a full year. Twelve months. 52 weeks. What would be a few months of research?!

\- _Come on, Zoe, be fair : you know it won't be just a few months. It can be years before you find anything useful about him and your condition. And even decades or centuries before you come close to a cure. You are not even sure it is a disease at the moment. Just some ramblings from an old nun_.

Zoe shook her head vehemently as to deny Agatha's words.

\- So what?! We are bloody immortals!... And it is not just ramblings, Agatha. I know I have pretty much nothing to work on right now but I know it is not just ramblings. I have to believe it. And he could have trust me for once. I didn't expect him to follow me like a puppy, for crying out loud! He could at least have said goodbye properly.

\- _I am fairly certain that, in his devious mind, he had_.

Zoe growled while clenching a pillow to her face.

\- I am going to kill him!

Zoe continued to think about her husband and imagine all the tortures she was going to subject him to, until, exhausted, she fell asleep.

**************

_And suddenly, she was there : the cliffs of Whitby. She looked around : the ruins weren't far off on her left, while she was facing the sea. There was nobody here. She tried to call Agatha but the nun stayed silent. Or she couldn't hear her niece anymore. So, she focused on her husband instead, calling him with all her might. After a moment, she heard an exclamation, of surprise or annoyance she wasn't sure, but when she turned around, he was there, facing her, unreadable expression in place. She didn't let him utter a word :_

_\- You coward!" She bellowed, showing the crumbled piece of paper in her hand : " You couldn't wake me up or wait for me to wake up, to tell me this in my face?!_

_\- Zoe..._

_\- Don't "Zoe" me. What did you think I was going to do? Beg you? Scream my despair? Appeal to your better nature, which you don't have, I am well aware?! I didn't expect you to come with me, you know, but at least, I'd hope for a proper goodbye._

_\- We had a proper goodbye." The older vampire grumbled defensively._

_\- Oh yes! Great! If only I'd known!" she shot back, sarcastic._

_Her husband took a step towards her, his arm outstretched :_

_\- Zoe..._

_Zoe grasped his hand and pulled him forward with such great force that they collided and Dracula had to gripped her waist to keep them from falling. She took advantage of the situation to put both her hands on either side of his face, anger forgotten, all that was left on hers was sadness :_

_\- I don't mind us parting ways, Vlad, but I mind very much you creeping out. At least, last time, you said goodbye._

_Dracula tightened his hold on her with a bruising force and whispered against her lips :_

_\- I didn't want to say goodbye, my love. That's why I left._

_And he kissed her. This one was insistent, almost desperate, as if he wanted to convey in actions what he couldn't or wouldn't put into words. Finally, when they broke apart, Zoe whispered :_

_\- So, why did you leave, then?_

_The older vampire remained silent. Zoe insisted :_

_\- Why, Vlad?_

_He sighed and released her. She let her arms fall at her side. The Count turned his back to her and took a few steps towards the edge of the cliffs. He finally admitted :_

_\- I care about you, Zoe. I really do. But I can't watch you struggle again with what you are. And this quest will do just that._

_\- I'm struggling right now, Vlad. It can't be worst._

_She touched his back lightly._

_\- I just want to understand. But I'm not asking you to have the same obsession. I know you care about me. It doesn't mean we have to be together all the time. We have eternity ahead of us. What are a few months or a few years apart for people like us?_

_She put her arms around him and her cheek against his back :_

_\- We don't have to say goodbye, you know. We can see each other all the time. Here." She gestured to show their location. " Or somewhere else. Anywhere we want really. Remember? We have this strong connection. It won't break because of a few thousands miles, will it?_

_Dracula turned into her arms to face her. He gently stroke her cheeks and bent over her to take her lips in a sweet kiss. He raised his head far too soon for her liking._

_\- We won't say goodbye, then. Just "until tomorrow."_

_Zoe smiled and repeated in a whisper :_

_\- Until tomorrow._

**************

She came back in the bedroom with a start. Then she remembered. And she smiled.

\- Until tomorrow,..." She repeated softly, but then added : "... my love."

Not yet. But soon. She rose from the floor and went in search for a phone. She needed her sidekick for this quest. Her ever considerate husband had left her his mobile so she scrolled through his contacts and when she found what she was looking for, she connected the line. After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered :

\- Dracula?...

\- Hello Jack. Would you be interested in a little research trip?

\- Sure." the young doctor answered without hesitation.

\- Then, meet me in Bucharest as soon as possible. We are going on a quest.

\- No problem. Huh! Zoe?

\- Yes?

\- Is everything all right?

Zoe hesitated only a second before answering with a small smile.

\- Everything is okay, Jack. Don't worry. I'll see you soon.

\- Okay, then. See you.

And they hung up.

Not a goodbye, he said. And she knew he meant it.

\- Until tomorrow." She murmured for herself one last time. Then, she went back to the bedroom to prepare for a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Our favourite vampire really is not good at emotional confrontations. But we already knew that! Don't worry, he'll get better, just give him a little time. A story or two. nudge, nudge, wink, wink!  
> In the mean time, this story is finished. If you like Zoe and Dracula together, and especially this story, you can still follow our heroes in my next wip, light out of darkness.


End file.
